


You Make me Feel Alive Again

by ThatGayPotato (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Character Redemption, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Light Angst, Minerva (Walking Dead) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Violet/Minerva, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatGayPotato
Summary: Brody is left with a scar and Marlon is left with the guilt of it all especially when Brody doesn't turn and finish off Clem as he had planned. Truths are unearthed and tears fall. What has the world come to?





	1. Bloody Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God this is all fucked... Everyone go to bed. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Violet's gaze was focused on the ground.
> 
> What the hell were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one in Ericson will die, but there will be scars left behind.

"She's gonna turn," Marlon tossed aside his flashlight and ran to the metal doors that lead to the courtyard. 

"C-Clem," Brody breathed out.

"Hold on Brody hold on!" Clem ran back to grab the flashlight and something to pry the doors open. "I'm going to get you some help just hang on."

"Where's Clem?!" AJ stood feet shoulder with apart his gun aimed at Marlon.

"AJ put the gun down!" Louis took hesitant steps towards the smaller boy.

"Get this fucking psycho away from me!" Marlon growled out like an animal cornered; scared, readying himself to attack. 

"Where is she?!" AJ took a few steps closer his gun still trained on Marlon. Dead cat for hair took a few steps back nearly tripping.

"S-She's in the basement... She murdered Brody!" 

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Is that blood on your face?" Mitch took a few steps closer not believing his eyes. Marlon stepped back yet again keeping everyone at a distance.

"Hey, Marlon!" kids in the courtyard jumped moving aside to look back at Clem. "You might want to get your story straight! Someone, grab medical supplies, Brody is still alive." Fists clenched as she closed the distance between her and Marlon. Ruby was about to run off only for Marlon to start yelling again.

"No! Shes lying look her hands are covered in Brody's blood!" Marlon pointed to Clem's clenched fists. Others look at her hands, their eyes widening, Marlon took it to his advantage pushing AJ over and grabbing the boy's gun.

"We saved their lives when anyone else would have kept walking!" Louis helped AJ back to his feet. "We fed them, kept them warm! And this is how they repay us! Guns being pulled and **_murder_**! Well, **fuck** **them**!" The revolver was now fixed on Clem.

"We don't have time for this! Ruby get the medical supplies!" Clementine broke the redhead from her trance causing her to run off. "And Marlon, you wouldn't dare shoot me, you would have nothing to offer to your raider friends if you did!"

"Shut up!"Marlon gritted his teeth.

"Brody told me: Marlon was going to give me and AJ up to the raiders in exchange for safety. The same way he gave up Sophie and Minnie!"

"Shut the fuck up Clementine!"  Ruby ran past with a first aid kit ignoring the whole situation in the courtyard.

"Brody told me the truth, and that's when Marlon lost it! He hit her with a flashlight! My hands are covered in her blood because I tried to wipe the blood off of her face."

"Aw, come the fuck on! They only met up with these raiders because Clem insisted they go out there... Quite the coincidence, isn't it? Shame I don't believe in those." Marlon started monologuing pacing back and forth like a madman as he tried to turn everyone against her. "Think about how scared we all were when the adults left. I pulled us out of that fear. Gave us all courage again. Who are you going to believe huh? Johnny-come-lately and her little fucking lunatic? Or me? Your friend?"

Some tried to think it through. Marlon was grinning at this point, the barrel of the gun still on Clementine and the others stood there clearly lost on what to do.

"Violet, you have to believe me-" Clementines plea was cut off by the sight of Ruby helping Brody to the others.

"Brody..."Marlon dropped the gun and backed away, "fuck." he held his head in his hands. Violet shook her head took a deep breathe then stepped forward.

"Marlon...go to your room while we figure out to do with you. Mitch, Aasim...make sure he gets there and stays there." They did as told, escorting their old leader to his room. Louis helped Brody to her room and kept an eye on her with Ruby. "God this is all fucked... Everyone go to bed. We'll figure out what to do in the morning." Violet's gaze was focused on the ground.

What the hell were they going to do?


	2. James and the giant peach with a side of cat hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on guys he fucked up, but we have to give him a chance!" Louis pleaded with the others.
> 
> "He just gave Minnie and Sophie away! No way in hell we're letting him stay!" Violet clenched her fists. Blood would spill if he didn't leave soon everyone knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make this chapter's title a pun; I'm so sorry.  
> Also very dialogue heavy.

Morning came, and it was time for them to decide. Marlon was locked in his room as the other's gathered near Brody's doorway.  "We should vote. If Marlon stays or leaves..." Clementine offered.

"He was ready to kill Brody...and he gave the twins away... He would give us away too... I vote that he goes." Aasim was first to speak up.

"He has to go. After what he did-" Violet shook her head.

"We should give him a chance guys please we have to."Louis tried to reason.

"We can't babysit him... He has to go Louis..."Ruby's eyes were fixed on the floor.

"What about Brody?" Mitch questioned out of nowhere.

"What _about_ Brody?" Willy looked up at his friend.

"Well, she knew too but didn't tell us." Mitch scratched the back of his neck.

"This whole situation is fucked up..." Aasim ran a hand down his face. Two wanted Marlon to stay, Brody along with Mitch were on the fence unsure what Marlon's future should be. The others wanted mullet man gone though, so it was decided.

"Come on guys he fucked up, but we have to give him a chance!" Louis pleaded with the others.  
  
"He just gave Minnie and Sophie away! No way in hell we're letting him stay!" Violet clenched her fists. Blood would spill if he didn't leave soon everyone knew that.

"He'll die out there! We've been inside the school since this shit show started!" Louis raised his voice as he bit back tears. "He was just trying to protect us..."

"We'll escort him to the road... but he has to go." Clem placed a hand on Louis's shoulder only for him to shrug it off. 

* * *

 

Violet and Clem walked with Marlon through the trees. Vi had taken their ex-leader's bow as her own Marlon didn't fight it. "This is it..."

"I'll walk him a bit further." Clem offered

"...Fine, don't take to long" Violet pressed her back against a tree and watched as the two continued down the path.

"...You don't have to." Marlon's voice was uncharacteristically soft. The fight had left him the night before that was clear - he would die out on his own.

"It's not much further..." there was a moment of silence before Clem spoke again. "look, you made some shit decisions... even though you tried to kill me last night I still owe you, for saving AJ and me-" conversation was cut short by a gunshot. "Hide!" The teens dove behind cover.

Clem drew her knife. "Able..." Marlon muttered in disbelief.

"Come out! I saw a couple of you walin' this way. Come on I wanna talk." The gruff man spoke as he scanned the treeline. Just a few more steps and... Clem lunged at him knocking him down in the process.

"Just go and-" Clementine felt the barrel of a gun against the back of her head she dropped her knife and raised her hands. Able picked up his shotgun using the butt of it to knock the wind from her lungs. Doubled over she was pushed down and pinned by a boot on her neck.

"That one's a fighter you'll like her." Able chuckled as he kicked away the dropped knife. Out of the corner of her eye, Clem saw Marlon lay down trying to hide in the overgrown grass.

"We're looking for a kid, runs a community near here." A woman spoke.

"Marlon," Able added

"We told him to leave." 

"Well shit."

"This can still work."

"How about it? You want to take us back to your school, help us talk to your friends? Not like you have any other options." more pressure was put on the back of Clem's neck.

"I'm not going to help you, shitheads!" the boot was lifted from her neck only to harshly kick her over.

"Clementine!" Marlon tried to reach for the knife Clem dropped, but Able grabbed him at gunpoint. The woman had her rifle pointed at Clem's head, but she hesitated.

"Oh, my god... Clementine, it's you?" The woman lowered her weapon. "My name is Lilly. You... you probably don't remember me." Lilly that's who was behind all of this. Crazy ex-military daughter of a racist asshole that hated everyone. 

"Lilly? I thought you died..." Painful memories rattled about in the girl's mind; Larry was yelling that Duck had to have been bitten, Lilly pulling the trigger on Carley after her dad died. So much pain she wishes she could forget...Lee poor Lee.

"I came close." Lilly offered a hand, and hesitantly Clem took the help. "Lee isn't with you?"

"...Had to shoot him, he got bitten... a long time ago." Lilly's eyes widened hearing that. In the distance, Violet could be seen creeping up readying her bow.

"It's an us against them type of world Clementine. Don't be stupid just help us out." Lilly still hadn't noticed Violet. "Go back to your friends and convince them to come quietly. We have walls, working solar panels, and we grow our own food."

"...RUN!" Clementine yelled out; Violet forced herself to flee, Marlon planted his elbow into Able's stomach. And so they ran, lungs burning adrenalin pumping as they tried their best to dodge stray shots. Buckeye found Marlon's side, but he kept running his vision fading at the edges. "Come on!" Clem urged the boy on wrapping one his arms over her shoulder helping him stagger forward.

"Leave me. Walkers are coming." Marlon huffed out as he clutched his side. 

"Shut  up." Clem hissed out having Marlon lean against a tree as she grabbed a spare knife from her boot.

"Don't" a walker whispered. 

"Oh god, I'm dyin' " Marlon muttered to himself.  The talking walker picked up a rock; throwing it distracting the horde.

"Follow." Clementine helped Marlon steady himself as they followed the human-like walker. They soon got to a small camp; patching up Marlon as soon as they got there.

"...You got a name?" Marlon questioned their savior. 

"James..." The boy removed his mask. The apocalypse brings out the weirdest people. 

"I'm Marlon, this is Clementine." the blonde sat up a bit only to crumble under the pain. 

"That wound will need proper cleaning and medicine if you're lucky enough to have any," James spoke up as he tended to the fire in front of them.

"I'll help you to the school... we have to warn the others about the raiders." Clementine tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can help you. Keep the walkers away. We'll leave in a few hours." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed towards the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading I should be posting again hopefully tomorrow!


	3. It's really good to see you agian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Violet told us what happened... I was so scared. I - I thought you died." The small boy clung to Clementine as if his life depended on it.
> 
> "Hey, I'm here. It'll take more than a couple of raiders to get me don't worry kiddo."

"Marlon! Come on we're almost there don't pass out now." 

"Sorry - fuck this hurts." His steps were clumsy and his knees buckled below him.

"Let me help." Jame's took Marlon's other arm over his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Mullet boy's wound was bleeding again.

"Just a bit further look the gates are right there." Clem gave encouraging words as they pushed forward. The weight of the boy increased, he passed out. "God damn it." even with Jame's help it was hard getting an unconscious Marlon to the gate.

"Walker!- Holy shit! Vi, Louis come quick!" Willy had been a sight for sore eyes. With a bit of work, Marlon was braced mostly against the walls near the smaller side gate.

"I hope he pulls through." James began his treck off into the woods. 

"Wait, it's just you right? You could stay." Clementine shifts her weight slightly, so Marlon didn't topple over.

"I... I'm not ready." He continued on as Clem watched. 

"Holy shit... is he..." Louis's voice broke the girl out of her trance. 

"He's alive don't worry. He needs Ruby's help though." The amber-eyed girl explained as Louis took most of his friend's weight.

"Let's get moving then." The boy practically dragged Marlon on his own even up the steps which was impressive. 

"Clementine?"

"Clem!" AJ ran to the girl clinging to her legs.

"It's good to see you again Goofball." Once Marlon was lied down on a couch she knelt down and engulfed little Alvin Junior in a bear hug.

"Violet told us what happened... I was so scared. I - I thought you died." The small boy clung to Clementine as if his life depended on it.

"Hey, I'm here. It'll take more than a couple of raiders to get me don't worry kiddo."

"Clementine... we need to talk," Violet spoke up grabbing the attention of the girl in a baseball cap. "Please its important."

Looking at the boy in her arms Clem slowly stood letting go of him. "I'll be quick," she assured the boy before stepping into Marlon's old office. The door creaked as Violet closed it.

"What happened in the woods, I saw they had you pinned, and I... shit I got so crazy." Green eyes met with clem's amber ones. "I wanted to help you, but when you told me to run, I had to trust you. Thank you for protecting me." Vi took a few steps closing some distance between the two before her gaze fell to the ground. " I really thought you were dead, Clem."

"It's really good to see you again." The brunette spoke without thinking, a grateful smile plastered on her face.

"It's good to see you too." Violet gave a small smile in return. "Look, I um told the others about what happened in the woods, that woman-"

"Lilly." Clem's brows furrowed. 

"So you do know her. I was wondering... Who the hell is she?" Vi's eyes searched Clementine's face as if her expression held everything that one would need to know.

"Lilly and I were friends... a long time ago."

"Friends?" Violet walked towards the desk taking a seat in the worn leather chair.

"Back when the walkers first showed up, we lived in a motor inn. Survived really awful shit." Clementine walked forward stopping a foot or so from the desk, "Lilly tried to keep us all together."

"Looks like she's changed."

"Yeah... seems that way." Clem took a deep breath there was an ache in her chest that she tried to force down. "She murdered someone in our group. Gunned them down during an argument. It was right at the start; I haven't seen Lilly since."

"I believe you-"

"But?"

"Willy said there was someone else with you at the gates?"

"James, he saved Marlon and me, let us stay at his camp for the night."

"But why did you bring him here? You lead him right to us." concern was clear on Vi's face. "I mean he's a stranger Clem. Running into those two in the woods, it proved we can't trust anybody."

"James isn't a threat. I trust him."

"Sorry for being weird, I just have to ask... Willy said he was wearing animal skins or something?"

"He was wearing walker skin. That's how he gets past herds. He can guide them, too."

"Wow..." Violet let out a puff of air clearly lost on what they should do.

"Look, he's the least of our worries. We need to prepare for the Raiders. They'll get more people and guns, and come to attack us. Take everyone here." Clem shifted her weight slightly. "James said that he had been watching them for a while. They're at war with another community. They take people to fight for them."

"Is that what happened to Minnie and Sophie? They turned them into soldiers?"

"Yeah, and it'll happen to us, too, if we don't stop them."

"Minnie didn't even like killing walkers." Violet shook her head closing her eyes for a moment.

"Look, this place is a fortress. With a little work, we can make it hard to attack." Clem stepped around the desk.

"Do you actually know how to do that?" Violet's eyes yet again met Clem's.

"Yeah. I was part of a siege once. In a town called Richmond." Clementine pulled out the map Marlon had given her a short while back. "We have strong walls, but we need to make them hard to climb over. So the raiders have to come in through the gates."

"We use to keep barbed- wire in the greenhouse." Violet pointed it out on the map.

"Perfect." Clementine smiled before pointing to the courtyard. "Now the courtyard is wide open. Not a lot of cover. We should flip the picnic tables over, narrow the pathways through it."

"So we know which way they're coming." Violet gave the nod. Maybe this whole situation wasn't completely hopeless. 

"Exactly plus it'll give us cover if they get past the gates." Clementine tapped the admin building on the map. "Here is where we'll hold out. There's only one way in, and then there's the big central staircase. If we rig it with traps, we can pull back."

"luring in our attackers. I like it." Vi couldn't help but smile. Things were finally starting to pan out sure they had raiders coming for them, but at least they had a chance.

"You said the barbed wire was in the greenhouse right?"

"Yeah, but the place is overrun with walkers. It's risky." Violet warned. "We lost someone out there."

"We need that barbed wire." Clem folded up the map. "I'll go-"

"What? No, it's too dangerous to go on your own." Vi protested crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey... I see that Marlon is back." Mitch pushed open the office doors. "Is umm... is he going to stay?"

"No-" Violet was cut off by Clem.

"For now he stays... no way he's surviving from an injury like that if we kick him out now."

"What? Clementine, you can't be serious. I mean he tried to kill you the other night, and he gave the twins away! We can't trust him."

"I know but... If we kick him out now, then we've lost our humanity. I'm sorry Vi but just let him stay until he's at least healed up." Clem tried to get Violet on her side, but the blonde stormed out of the room.

"...I have to say I'm surprised that you're actually vouching for him." Mitch shifted uncomfortably. 

"...I still owe him. For saving me and AJ even though the bastard aimed a gun at me..." Clementine sighed. "Look I need to clear out the greenhouse to grab some supplies. Would you mind helping me out?"

"Oh umm sure. We should bring Ruby with us though. She really loved the greenhouse before it went to shit." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers don't type fast enough, so it's taking me a lot longer to write each chapter than expected. So if I don't update tomorrow sorry, I'm probably stuck on the next section.


	4. Time to dig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter. I'll try to update tomorrow.

Ruby was eager to get back in the greenhouse from what Clem had gathered it had been a few years at least since anyone had been inside. "Door won't budge." The red-head sighed.

"We'll just have to look for another way in." Mitch walked along the side of the greenhouse. "Shit the ladder's broken." 

"Give me a boost." Ruby walked up to her friend.

"No, let me go in first. Vi was telling me that there were walkers inside. You're the closest thing we have to a doctor the school needs you." Clementine reasoned.

"Just, don't get bit alright?" Mitch sighed as he and Ruby helped her up. 

"Right because getting bit was her original idea." Ruby tried her hand at lightening the mood.

"Oh totally." Clem joked along as she peered through one of the broken windows on the roof. With a deep breath, the girl dropped in through the damaged panel. Monsterous snarls and groans echoed in the space as the walkers stagger to their feet. Clementine was glad to see someone had left a knife on the shelf just a few feet ahead of her.

"Shit Clementine?! You okay? Clementine?!" Ruby was panicking trying to pry the door open yet again.

"Shut up you'll distract her!" Mitch tried to quiet the frantic girl. The sound of snarls and groans ceased after a few seconds.

"Clem? You okay?" Ruby questioned.

"Yeah, let me get the door." Clementine pocketed the knife and removed the boards wedging the door closed.

"Oh thank god." The door swung open to reveal a thankful Ruby. The look of worry quickly shifted to one of joy as the red-head walked in. "Wild ginger, easter prickly pear, Jerusalem artichoke, false Solomon's seal."

"You seem happy." Clem couldn't help but smile.

"You can only eat the same bland rabbit stew so many times before you go crazy. These herbs are going to do wonders for morale, you wait and see." Ruby looked over all of the planters.

Shovel, trowl, a crowbar, and other miscellaneous things were lying around the room. A lucky break for sure especially since the crowbar was instantly put to use, prying open a storage cabinet. 

"Hey, we can use these." Mitch knelt down grabbing the bags of fertilizer. 

"For what?" Ruby raised a brow as the boy placed the bags near the door.

"We can make bombs out of these." He grinned like a child. It was easy to see now why he was a 'troubled youth.' "I just need propane and something to create a spark, and we'll have ourselves a nice little homemade explosive." Walking over to an empty bookshelf he looked to Clementine. "Mind giving me a hand with this? There's a lab behind here."

 "One, two, three-" Clem and Mitch shoved the bookshelf over. Clementine entered the room first only to be grabbed by a walker.

"Shit!" Mitch tugged Clem back making sure that it didn't bite her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, god that's gross." Clementine flung the walker's hand off of her wrist.

"Oh my god. It... it's ms. Marton..." Ruby covered her mouth and turned away. Mitch just shook his head.

"It's a walker, Ruby." He looked around for more supplies. Clem placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder after she took care of the walker.

"We should bury her..."

"What? No, I say we drag it out back and burn it. It's a walker Rubes. Ms. Marton died years ago this isn't her." Mitch crossed his arms.

"I'll help dig a grave if you don't want to help Mitch you don't have to." Clementine rubbed soothing circles on Ruby's back.

"Fine whatever." Once the room was cleared, Mitch took the supplies to the courtyard while Clem and Ruby worked on the grave.


	5. Thanks Peaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would if it were something easy." Clementine worked on the next section. "I grew up in Georgia... humid there you know? Just got used to it."
> 
> "Georgia huh?" Violet raised a brow before smiling. "Sooo peaches huh?"
> 
> "Hush." Clem groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler chapter as I struggle to write any form of redemption for Marlon and Brody. Let's face it they were both guilty.

Violet wiped the sweat off of her brow and looked to Clem. "Clementine how the hell are you not dead? You're wearing like two jackets while the sun tries to roast us." Her vest had been tossed aside, and her sleeves rolled up.

"It's not that bad, plus I don't want to cut my arms." Clementine glanced towards Violet after she secured the barbed wire in her section of wall.

"Great you not only can survive car crashes but you're immune to the weather too. You wanna share whatever you're on?" Vi joked, Clem just gave an airy laugh and shook her head. 

"I would if it were something easy." Clementine worked on the next section. "I grew up in Georgia... humid there you know? Just got used to it."

 "Georgia huh?" Violet raised a brow before smiling. "Sooo peaches huh?"

"Hush." Clem groaned.

"Oh no, I'm totally calling you peaches from now on." Vi laughed softly.

Louis smiled turning to Brody who was working on painting a sign. "Sooo I bet they get together by the end of the week."

"What? No way I say a month, you know how slow Vi is when it comes to understanding her feelings." Brody set down her paintbrush as she set her latest sign aside to dry.

"Yeah, but who said she's the one that'll make the first move?" Louis wriggled his eyebrows.

"What are you guys talking about?" AJ questioned.

"Well, little dude. I think Violet has a crush on Clementine." Louis explained as he positioned a spiked barricade.

"A crush?" 

"Vi likes Clementine. As in more than friends. Love you know?" Aasim tried to explain.

"Wow, spoken like a true poet." Louis teased.

"Love? Like how I love Clem?"

"Oh umm no there's different types of love." Brody moved to sit next to AJ. "Love for family and friends and like, romance. People you wanna date and stuff, that's the type of love vi has for Clementine."

"Oh... are they together now?"

"From the looks of it no not yet." Louis sighed.

"...Why not?" AJ set aside the branch he had been widdling down.

"It's just not easy to admit your feelings..." Assim informs as he secures some more sharp sticks to their makeshift barricades. 

"It takes time. But you really should say something." Brody hinted towards Aasim.

"Enough teasing. Anyone want to check the traps with me?" Omar stepped over to the small group.

"Yep, let's go." Aasim got to his feet and quickly grabbed his bow.

"Don't forget to check on Ruby and Tenn. They should be fishing." Louis chuckled out.

"Does he have a crush on Ruby?"

"Mhm for a while now." Brody shook her head and got back to work. 

* * *

"Vi, Clem! Dinner time!" Louis yelled to the duo.

"Thank god I'm starving." With a sigh, Violet dusted herself off and jumped down from the wall. Clem jumped down soon after.

"Today was tiring. I say we play a game to unwind." Louis shuffled his deck of cards. "Who's in?"

"While you do that I have lookout." Aasim took his ration to the watchtower letting Marlon relax for the time being.

"I'm in." Marlon sat next to his friend. Violet instantly stood with her food and walked away.

"Vi." Louis sighed "Come on."

"It's okay... I fucked up bad. I don't expect her to forgive me." Marlon took a few bites of his food.

"...I'm going to check on her." Clem stood up.

"Can I come?" AJ  perked up.

"Yeah come on." The two headed towards the makeshift graveyard.

"Do you think they're still out there?" Tenn was poking at the ground his ration off to the side; forgotten. 

"I don't know..." Violet rubbed the boy's back.

"Umm hey, you two hope we aren't interrupting." Clementine sat across from them; AJ joining her side.

"No... you're not." Tenn looked up at them forcing a small smile as an awkward silence settled over the four of them.

"...Hey Clem can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Oh umm sure." Clem Walked with Violet into the admin building. Three day's into prepping and there still was so much shit to do. Violet seemed to slip into the role of leader assigning everyone tasks and keeping a close eye on Marlon. It was easy to see how stressed out the typically uncaring and aloof girl had become. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Look... This whole situation is fucked... like really fucked." Violet sat down on a tattered chair. 

"I'm aware." Clem sat across from the blonde. "I can't promise that everything will go to plan but, We'll make sure to put up a good fight."

"...If we survive the raiders then what? Will they come back? And how can we trust that mullet ass hat out there?! Clem... he just gave Minnie and Sophie away. I... I should've been there." Violet hung her head low. "I want to kill that bastard after what he did...Minnie... Minnie and I were dating when it happened..." 

"...We'll figure out what to do after the raider's attack. I can't promise everything will be sunshine and rainbows but I know we'll get through it..." Clem placed a comforting hand on Vi's shoulder.

"...Why did you stand up for him.. why do you want that monster to stay?"

"...Look, I'm not defending his actions I just... I've been in a lot of groups. It's hard and you have to make a lot of calls. Marlon made all the wrong ones but he was trying to keep the rest of you safe-"

"It's bullshit... That night when he tried to get you killed. You told him he should have sacrificed himself why are you going back on your word now?" Violet scoffed a mix of emotions swirling around in her head.

"I'm not going back on it. Vi... look at me, please." Green met amber as Violet looked into Clementine's eyes searching for answers. "I'm not defending anything he did. I still think he fucked up big time trust me. I can't promise I made the right call, all I know is that right now we need the extra hands."

Violet's eyes took in every detail of Clementine's face before she forced out a response. "I'm scared..."

"...I am too." Clem admitted, hesitantly she gave the other girl a hug.

"...Thanks for talking with me, Peaches" Vi let out a soft laugh and hugged Clementine back.

"Vi-"

"Okay okay I'll stop, I'll leave the anoying nicknames to Louis."


	6. Friendly chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make a move. Spend more time with her play some of those stupid games Louis is always using those cards for. And well..." Brody trailed off.
> 
> "And what?" Violet looked over.
> 
> "...Well, it wouldn't hurt if you learned how to flirt."
> 
> "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Vi placed a hand on her hip.

"Louis come on stop fucking around." Aasim rubbed his temples.

"What? I'm just lightening the mood." Louis gave an innocent smile as he worked on his barricade. 

"Asking embarrassing questions doesn't lighten the mood," Aasim grumbled out.

"What's embarrassing about asking if you've ever kissed anyone?" Louis raised a brow.

"Shut up."

"Boys, behave." Ruby scolded them jokingly as she walked by with firewood.

"Vi! You ready to head out fishing?!” Brody could be heard from across the courtyard. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute,” the blonde was helping Clementine with what was left of the barbed wire. 

“Go, I’ve got this.” Clem gave the nod and so violet went on her way.

 

“Sooooo” Brody started as they walked the forest trail.

“So what?” Violet raised a brow.

”You gonna make a move yet?” 

“What?” Vi’s green eyes went wide, and her cheeks flushed. 

“Oh come on we all see the way you look at her.” Brody let out a small laugh. “It’s sweet seeing you all happy again. And peaches huh?”

”shut up.” Violet groaned trying to hide her face.

”Aww come on Vi no need to be so shy. Come on we never get to talk about this stuff.”

”There’s a reason why we never talk about this stuff.” Vi became interested in the forest floor. 

“Vi... I’m just saying you two would be cute together.”

”Not happening...”

”why do you say that?”

”She’s probably straight! That’s why I mean you see her when Louis makes his stupid jokes right? She just laughs and gives that stupid cute smile and ughh!” Violet groaned running her hands down her face. 

“Vi don’t get ahead of yourself. I mean you never know.” Brody places a comforting hand on Vi’s shoulder. “Plus you never were good at telling who people were into.” 

“I’m not a people person, of course, I have shit gaydar.” Violet scoffed out. 

“I mean you already have a cute nickname for her who knows how things will go?” Brody grabbed the spears from the fishing shack. 

"I don't know." Vi stabbed a fish and dumped it into the bucket.

"Make a move. Spend more time with her play some of those stupid games Louis is always using those cards for. And well..." Brody trailed off.

"And what?" Violet looked over.

"...Well, it wouldn't hurt if you learned how to flirt."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Vi placed a hand on her hip.

"You practice. Go on, pretend I'm Clem" Brody added a few more fish to their bucket.

"What? No way-"

"Come on it'll do you some good." 

"Fuck... okay okay fine..." Violet drew a total blank _'_ _Shit come on idiot!'_

"...Okay, here what's the first thing that comes to mind when you think about her?" Brody set her spear aside.

"God, so many things, just... The way she smiles and the way her eyes just light up. And her laugh is just-" Violet shook her head stopping herself from continuing. 

"Okay, Sappho. At this point, you're better off writing poetry. Just talk with her tonight, smile, keep things light." Brody turned back towards the stream and grabbed her spear.

"Me, start a conversation?" Violet rubbed the back of her neck. "That'll be... hard to do."

"You do it a lot more than you think Vi, trust me you've got this."

* * *

 

Last bit of barbed wire had been secured to the top of the wall, so Clem got to work on setting up 'scarecrows.' 

"Oh my god, that's disgusting." Aasim covered his mouth.

"Oh my... you just. you just touched it oh my god." Louis gagged. 

"It's not that bad. I remember when Clem and me had to smear walker guts on us. I hated it." AJ stuck out his tongue to show his distaste.

"You did what?" Omar looked up from prepping vegetables.

"That's how you get through walkers... Lee found out about it just before he died. It's saved me more times than I can count." Clem drove the stake into the ground walker head perched on the top. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Marlon groaned out.

"You do what you have to do to survive."  Clem justified.

"...Pretty badass if you ask me." Mitch shrugged his shoulders and went back to tinkering with his makeshift bomb. 

"If you say so..." Louis shook his head and headed off to set up a practice range. 

"Marlon help me take this near the shooting range." Aasim started to slide a barricade over.

"Yeah sure." He did his best to help out until his stomach started to ache again. "shit."

"You're still healing take it easy." Ruby shot a glare at their old leader.

"Right boss sorry." Marlon let out a soft chuckle and sat down. Ruby helped move the barricade's around to where they needed to be. Things were coming together. They definitely needed more time to set up traps, but most of the hard work had been dealt with. 

"Yo, Clem can you help me with this? And wipe the walker blood from your hands first, I don't want that shit near me." Louis called out

"Sure thing." Clementine shook her head and wiped her hands clean as she walked over to the taller teen. "What's up?"

"Well, you have been working all day and need a break. Plus rumors have been going around." Louis sat down on a tattered couch patting the cushion next to him.

"Do I even wanna know?"

"Who doesn't like gossip? Now I've heard that you are into a certain someone." Louis gave a cheeky grin. 

"Pfft what? me?" Clem crossed her arms over her chest looking off to the side. "I mean so what if I do?"

"OOOOO tell me all 'bout them! Who is it? How long have you liked them?" Louis, of course, knew the answers already but hey didn't hurt to play along.

"I'm probably not even her type." Clem couldn't help the small smile that found its way to her face when she thought of Violet. 

"YoU? Clementine please, you are a badass how could you not be her type?" 

"I mean hell I don't know...with everything going on it probably isn't a good idea you know." Clem leaned back and looked up at the sky her head resting on the back of the couch.

"Why do you say that?" 

"I mean...Minerva - she might still be alive, and like, Vi and her were dating and all that and if she comes back." Clementine closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"...Look it's been a year... we don't know for sure... shit man, that's a really awkward position to be in." The boy shook his head imagining if he were in a situation like that. 

"Yeah, you don't say." 

"Love. It caused the best and worst kind of trouble." Louis slouched. "So much for talking about crushes." he offered a smile that Clem returned.


	7. Bringing up the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll get Violet!" AJ ran off to the dorms as Clem made her way to the admin building.
> 
> "So what did ridiculously-good-looking-for-a-boy-from-the-woods have to say?" Louis questioned once Clem walked in through the doors.
> 
> "Wait until Violet gets here... She needs to hear it..." Clem took off her hat and started picking at the brim of it.
> 
> "What's wrong?" Violet's voice snapped Clem away from her worries for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating in a while I'll try to get a more regular schedule going. Also, I'm crying over the great news for the final season!!

Breakfast was being dished out. Mitch was hunched over his bowl drinking its contents due to the ache in his hands, who knew building a bomb would tie your fingers into knots? "Where's Clem?" Omar questioned AJ as he gave the boy his breakfast.

"She had bad dreams last night I'm letting her sleep in," AJ answered before taking a seat next to Tenn.

"Missin breakfast with all the work she's doing isn't a good idea." Ruby grabbed a bowl for Clem and started heading towards the Dorm building. 

"I'll take it to her. You just enjoy your breakfast." Violet stopped the redhead. 

"You're the boss." Ruby gave a small knowing smile as she handed the extra bowl to Violet. Louis and a few others watched as Violet disappeared into the dormitory.

"Sooo I say they hook up by the end of today." Louis joked.

"No way I say another week tops." Marlon shook his head.

"Whenever it happens we'll know." Brody and the others laughed.

"How?" AJ questioned.

"Violet is ridiculously romantic. She acts all tough, but deep down she's all heart." Brody explained before finishing the rest of her meal.

Vi tried to keep her typical aloof expression, but once she found herself outside Clem's door, she couldn't help but crack a smile. Her knuckles tapped against the door, "Clem?" no response. With a bit of trouble, Violet turned the doorknob and pushed the heavy door open surprisingly Clem didn't stir. Vi made her way across the room setting the two bowls down on the dresser drawers in the middle of the far wall. "Clem?" Green eyes looked over Clem, hard to believe anyone would sleep on top of the covers with layers of jackets still on along with boots.  _'How long has she been on the road?'_. "Peaches come on I brought you some breakfast," Lightly Vi shook the sleeping girl finally waking her.

"Hmm? oh hey Vi." Clementine gave the blonde a sleepy smile.

"I umm brought you breakfast. Gotta make sure you eat after all."Violet motioned towards the bowls.

"You gonna keep me company or did I just earn double rations?" Clem raised a brow as she grabbed her hat slipping it on before reaching for one of the bowls.

"Oh well I mean yeah unless you like want me to go then I can go just umm yeah..." Violet was ready to throw herself off the bell tower now, never had she stumbled over her words this badly.  _'Oh god, that was horrible! Come on Vi_ get _it together!'_ The word vomit just made Clem rest.

"You feeling alright Vi? Maybe you should be the one getting some extra sleep." Clementine smiled looking over the pale girl that stood in front of her. 

"I'm fine Peaches. Just surprised you sleep with your shoe's on."Violet grabbed her bowl and tried to set a scowl on her face.

"If you say so."Clem didn't protest the nickname and happily took a few bites of the still hot meal. "You know, Ruby was right. The spices from the greenhouse definitely raise morale."  

"Yeah but Omar just fusses that much more if things aren't perfect," Violet spoke before having another spoonful of stew. Clementine just gave a hum in response. A comfortable silence settling between them before words forced their way out of  Clem's mouth.

"About the fishing shack...I umm saw the heart carving..." Violet choked setting her food aside. "Shit! you okay?" Clementine quickly stood and rubbed soothing circle's on Violet's back.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Vi croaked out. "Just I umm yeah that was from a long time ago. I umm shit I forgot about that until you brought it up again."

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything about it..." Clem's apology just caused Violet to shake her head. 

"No it's fine I just wasn't expecting that. I umm when I was with my **_Ex_ ** we did that. A long time ago. I should probably scratch that out actually." Vi rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, I mean you don't have to-" The sound of the door being pushed open drew their attention.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but we have some guy at the gate... He umm is wearing walker skin..."Mitch stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"James?" Clem questioned

"Yeah, he says he knows some more things about the raiders that we might find useful. He wants to talk to you though. Real nervous guy." Mitch explained.

"Alright, thanks for letting me know, oh and Vi, thanks for bringing me breakfast." Clementine walked past Mitch and out into the courtyard.

"...Sooo you and Clem?"

"I wish..." Violet mumbled

"Jame, good to see you again." Clem offered a small smile to the boy. 

"Good seeing you again too." James removed his walker mask.

"Okay, what the hell? Why are  the hottest ones the ones that do the craziest things?" Louis threw his hands up in defeat. 

"...Anyway. I've seen some raider's destroying your traps. They aren't adults though. Teenagers maybe. Two girls. Talked about someone named Lilly." James got to the point.

"What did they say?" blood drained from Clem's face and she felt nerves clawing at her insides.

"One said they wanted to stop, and the other one told her: _We have to listen to Lilly, Soph or else she'll hurt her and Tenn_ I don't know who Lilly would hurt, but it sounded important for you to know." James fiddled with the twine that held the back of his makeshift mask together.

"Shit... Alright, thanks, James. Omar, make sure our guest gets some food before he leaves I need to talk with Violet and Louis." Clem looked to the chef who gave a nod and dished up what was left in the pot.

"I'll get Violet!" AJ ran off to the dorms as Clem made her way to the admin building.

"So what did ridiculously-good-looking-for-a-boy-from-the-woods have to say?" Louis questioned once Clem walked in through the doors.

"Wait until Violet gets here... She needs to hear it..." Clem took off her hat and started picking at the brim of it.

"What's wrong?" Violet's voice snapped Clem away from her worries for a moment.

"I...Lilly is having two girls destroy our traps... James said that one of them called the other 'Soph.' That if they didn't go through with it Lilly would hurt Tenn and her...I'm assuming her is you...." Clem slipped her hat back on.

"..." Violet rushed out of the admin building and right to James. "What did they look like?!" the blonde gripped the boy's shirt. 

"O-one had red hair the other had brown hair." James forced himself to speak.

"Fuck." Violet let go of the boy and ran her hands through her hair before looking at Marlon.

"What? What's wrong?" Mullet's questions were cut off by Clem running past him.

"Vi." Clementine's face held a look of concern. 

"....Clem... I umm I need to clear my head...Let's just go fishing or something okay." Violet started walking to the gate.

"Okay... I'll see you guys later. AJ keep the other kids safe." She gave a quick hug to the young boy before walking with Violet.

"I just... shit this is so fucked up..." Violet murmured. "I mourned her and... This shit is just crazy." 

"Yeah...I can't even begin to imagine." Clementine placed a comforting hand on Vi's back. The walk to the fishing shack was filled with silence. Violet made a b-line for the carving she had made with Minnie. Pulling out her meat cleaver she chipped away at the wood. "Vi..." Clementine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I needed to do that... Just fuck if I have to see her again I don't want that reminder here okay? I've moved on from her, and I don't want to be reminded of the past." Violet put her cleaver away

"I understand... come on why don't we just chat a bit while we catch some fish?" Clementine reached for the spears.

"Peaches," Violet started.

"Oh god, not the nickname again-" Clementine was cut off by lips that were unbelievably soft. "Vi." 

"F-fuck I'm sorry I..." Violet took a step back looking down at her shoes.

"Vi." Clem hesitantly placed her palm against Violet's cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for. I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me. Could um could we try that again?" Clementine couldn't help but smile at Violet's shocked expression. 

"I-I yeah. Yes. I mean yes." Violet stumbled over her words again pulling an airy laugh from the girl in front of her. Clementine's forehead lightly presses against Vi's. Clem's arms rest on Vi's shoulder's, and Vi's arms find there way around Clementine's waist. Soft, shy, soothing. The world melted away as their lips pressed together again. This time when their lips seperated  they stayed close together, gazing into eachother's eyes. 

"As much as I would love to stay like this. We should probably catch some fish."

"Right." Violet gave a quick peck on the lips before she pulled away from the slightly shorter girl.


	8. Take me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peaches!" Violet bolted upwards.
> 
> "Violet keep still!" Ruby ordered out pain radiated throughout the blonde's body. "Hold her down I need to get the bullet out."
> 
> "Violet calm down." Louis pressed the girl's shoulder's down, and mitch kept her legs still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apparently a year closer to becoming an adult so let's ignore that fact have some light angst shall we? An angsty little filler chapter as I work out the pacing for the next chapter.

"Thanks for dinner you two. I say we celebrate your fishing abilities with a game." Louis pulled out his deck of cards shuffling them.

"I'll be on lookout. You guys have fun." Marlon headed over to the wooden platform.

"Well, who's in?" Louis looked around.

"Why the hell not?" Mitch sat down moving the stack of bowls aside.

"Few rounds couldn't hurt..."Violet rested her arms on the table after she picked a card.

"Same rules of war," Louis informed as they all showed their cards. "Lucky draw Mitch and looks like the loser is Clem."

"Hmm..." Mitch looked to violet then smiled. "So you into anyone?"

"Definitely."Clem couldn't help but smile.

"NO way who?!" Louis jumped up slamming his hands on the table. 

"Not telling." Clementine let out a soft laugh.

"Guys! get ready they're here!" Marlon jumped down from his post running to the group.

"Fuck!"Mitch ran to grab Willy and the bomb.

"No matter what, watch out for one another!"Clementine ordered out as the kids ran off to hide or grab weapons. "Vi... if anything happens, take care of AJ." 

"Don't say shit like that-" Violet clenched her cleaver tighter, her voice drowned out by the sound of gunfire. "FUCK!" Vi dropped her leg buckling beneath her as a bullet forced its way through her flesh.

"Vi!"Clem moved quickly dragging Violet to nearby cover. "I-it's okay you'll be okay." The brunette tore her hoodie sleeve and put pressure on Violet's wound pulling a hiss of pain from the injured girl.

"Clementine!" Lilly's voice cut through the air, cold and laced with an almost playfulness. "I know you're in there!" hellish fire then battering forces; the gate swings wide open. 

Fear; Clementine let fear fill her eyes for a moment. "You'll be okay. Just try to breathe." The brunette took off her hat and set it next to Violet before she stood. "Lilly!" raising her hands she stepped out from the makeshift cover.

"Clementine... finally come to your senses?" Lilly stepped closer to the girl. "Help us find the others-"

"Take me."

"What?" Able questioned

"I said, take me. You want soldiers, don't you? Just leave the others-"

"CLEM!" AJ tried to run to her only for Aasim to grab him trying to hold the kid back. 

"Do we have a deal?" Clementine looked right into Lilly's eyes.

"We need all of you. Now unless you want them to die, I suggest you tell your friends to come peacefully." Lilly aimed her rifle towards Aasim and AJ.

"Don't you dare threaten me! You're weak Lilly!" Clementine closed the distance only stopping when her forehead was met with the barrel of Lilly's rifle.

"Don't make me kill you."

"You can't pull that trigger." Clem's fingernails dug into her palms as she curled her hands into fists at her side.

"What make's you so sure?" Lilly's finger curled lightly around the trigger.

"Because we were family once. You can't kill family. You couldn't kill him." tears welt up in Lilly's eyes, but her face remains hardened. The woman strikes Clem across the face with the butt of her rifle.

 "We'll take her for now. Let's just get out of here." Lilly turned and walked towards the gate as able grasped the back of Clementine's jacket and dragged her along.

"Peaches!" Violet bolted upwards.

"Violet keep still!" Ruby ordered out pain radiated throughout the blonde's body. "Hold her down I need to get the bullet out."

"Violet calm down." Louis pressed the girl's shoulder's down, and mitch kept her legs still.

"No! Clem! Where is she?!" Violet was desperately clawing at the three above her trying to escape their grasp.

"Breathe. You need to breathe vi. You've lost a lot of blood, and we're trying to get you fixed up." Brodie's voice could be heard, but the girl couldn't be seen. That's when the adrenaline crashed. That's when Violet realized the pain she was in.

"F-Fuck." The blonde's bottom lip trembled, and tears clouded her vision as Ruby patched her up. 

"It's okay Vi. It's okay." Louis did his best to soothe his friend once the ordeal was over. 

"Clem-" Violet looked around.

"S-She's gone. I'm sorry she gave herself to them..." Brodie explained kneeling at Vi's side.

" _ **NonononO No!**_ " Violet was a mess, Louis and Brodie did their best to comfort her.

"...Is she going to be okay?" AJ looked up at Ruby as desperately held onto Clem's old hat.

"She'll live..." Ruby patted AJ's head.

"We have to leave... We need to get out of this fucking school." Aasim was pacing he had been for quite some time now.

"No way we'll survive out there" Marlon stepped in front of him trying to get him to stop.

"We have a better chance if we leave!" Aasim shoved their ex-leader. "We need to go Clementine bought us some time, but god knows when those bastards will come back!"

 


	9. Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh... I don't remember seeing you at the school... what's your name?" Ginger haired girl opened the cage.
> 
> "...Clementine..." hesitantly the brunette stepped out still slightly unsteady from the blow to the head she received from Lilly.

Clementine's head throbbed as she tried to stay awake and make a note of where they were heading that's when she noticed the jug and igniter. Mitch didn't get a chance to set off the bomb, but he got it to the cart. He would definitely be getting a hug or something if she got out, no, when she got out.  

"Lilly this is bullshit." Able grumbled out his heavy footsteps chasing after Lilly's long strides. "We got all this shit together, and we're just taking the fucking train station brat?"

"We'll talk about this later. Keep your voice down." Lilly picked up her pace, and that's when clem made a move to conceal the bomb under her jacket, she slid the igniter into her boot. 

"Tch we go through all of this shit. You better be worth it." Able spat at the bars of the cage.

"Able, cool it." A woman spoke up, "Don't waste your breath." she was pissed, her hands gripped at the stock of her gun tightly enough to turn her knuckles white.

Clementine leaned against the bars of the cage and did her best to guess what direction they were heading for how long if there were even the slightest of turns, anything that could help her get back home; to Aj, to Violet.

"What the hell is this?" They had been walking for a few hours before they reached the Delta. "I send you out to get what's left of the school, and you bring back a single kid?" 

"It got complicated... Look this is Clementine... she uses to be a part of that shit group I told you about. She can handle herself. With her gone, the school will be easy to take trust me. Lilly spoke to the one in charge.

"....Fine, you need to collect the rest tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh... I don't remember seeing you at the school... what's your name?" Ginger haired girl opened the cage.

"...Clementine..." hesitantly the brunette stepped out still slightly unsteady from the blow to the head she received from Lilly.

"Well Clementine, let's get that gash taken care of then we can chat. The name is Minerva by the way." blood drained from Clem's face. "Tell me, is umm is Violet still there? Is she safe?"

"Oh umm y-yeah." Clementine shifted uncomfortably.

"What's this?" A second girl came from nowhere and took the jug from Clementine. 

"Wait-"

"Is that... god, Mitch still makes them? Sophie, hide it I'll take care of her gash in the meantime." Clem was pulled into a tent filled with medical supplies.

"Damn, you guys definitely were putting up a good fight...” Minnie cleaned the dirt and blood from Clementine’s forehead. 

"I have to get back to them. We need to take care of Delta." Clem's amber eyes peered into Minnie's green ones. "We could make some noise... draw the walkers in and blast a hole in a weakened section of the wall."

"Keep your voice down... We can't do that, they'll catch us, and we'll be sent back to training-"

"We have to try. Look I promised them that I would find a way to keep them safe. We have to... either you and your sister help me, and we all get out together, or you don't, and I'll find my own way out." Clementine swatted away Minerva's hands as she forced herself to stand. Head throbbing and vision fuzzy she was forced to sit back down. 

"Look, we can try just... Not tonight. We'll need to prep everything, and you're not exactly in any condition to be up and about." Minerva carefully bandaged Clem's head.

"Min," a soft voice called out before the flaps of the tent were pushed open. "I have it hidden, and I grabbed our rations for the night. Some for the new girl too..." Sophie offered a sad looking vegtable soup that looked to be mostly boiled edible roots, carrots, and something green Clem couldn't quite identify. 

"Is she patched up yet?" Lilly pushed her way into the tent.

"Yes, though I wouldn't recomend moving her too much yet." Minerva didn't dare look the woman in the eye settling instead to look at her boots. 

"Too bad. I need to have a chat with her" Lilly started to walk towards the cot Clem was sat on. 

"We'll leave, give you two some privacy." Sophie and her sister were quick to locate the tent's opening.

".....All this time. How did you even make it out there?" Lilly looked over the battered teen.

"I found people..." She closed her eyes and saw their faces. Lee, Luke, Kenny, so many more all of the died because of her. They all died because she wanted to survive. The ones that were alive when she left she had no idea if they were still around. The world was fucked.

"You grew... how did you keep on going with that little brat at your side?" Lilly was eating rations of her own at this point looked ten times better than what sophie brought her.

"He's family. I found ways to keep him safe. Taught him everything he needs to know. He holds his own..." Clementine met Lilly's harsh gaze. 

"He'll get you killed. Don't become Lee."

"Don't say his name. And AJ won't get me killed. I've survived with him for years. I've cared for him sense he was a newborn."

"Clementine...this is for the best." Lilly stood and headed towards the exit.

"I'm not Larry." Lilly froze.

"Clementine learn to shut your mouth." the ex soldier huffed out of the tent and soon the twins were back at Clem's side.

"We have to leave tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking so long guys and thank you so much for reading I'm going to try to keep on working on this story but I, unfortunately, can't promise it will be brought to a proper end.


End file.
